GPE is the tripeptide glycyl-L-prolyl-L-glutamic acid (gly-pro-glu). It and the dipeptides glycyl-L-proline (gly-pro, GP) and L-prolyl-L-glutamic acid (pro-glu, PE) were first disclosed in EP 366638, which disclosed that GPE is effective as a neuromodulator and is able to affect the electrical properties of neurons.
The applicants have established that GPE has neuroprotective properties and that it therefore has utility in the prevention or inhibition of neuronal and glial cell death (WO 95/172904).
It would be desirable to have antibodies to GPE, both for an accurate method for the detection of GPE, and for therapeutic uses. It would also be desirable to have an accurate analytical method for GPE.